


coming clean

by ness (nessismore)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, implied ot3, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just trying to be a good friend. He never expected to see...all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompted Steve/Darcy "accidental voyeurism" and it was supposed to be something else but it turned into this. So...sorry. Also, thanks to melifair and katertots for encouraging me to post, and to mel for helping me come up with a title! Because I had to.

“Dude, I’m sorry,” Tony said as he played the video for Steve. There, in the back seat of Darcy’s car, were Steve’s girlfriend and best friend, wrapped around each so tight it looks like they’re trying to fuse into one body. The video was slightly grainy, but it was clearly Darcy and Bucky; Darcy was shirtless, sitting on Bucky’s lap. She was undulating on him like he was her own personal mechanical bull, and her mouth was open wide as he nips and sucked at her neck.  They’d all seen hickeys on Darcy before, but now Tony wondered how many of those are from Bucky and not Steve.

The Bucky and Darcy on screen were kissing now, and apparently trying to suck each other’s tonsils out as they sucked face. Much as he hated to admit it, they look hot together. Like, really hot, and it had him shifting slightly so that Steve wouldn’t see that it was making him a little hard watching them. He’s trying to be a friend about this now, and getting a hard-on watching the man’s girlfriend cheat with his best friend is probably not in the friendship handbook.

The Darcy on screen retrieved her tonsils, and now she was leaning back as she rode Bucky, her boobs bouncing, and Tony had to concentrate really hard to notlick his lips. God, he hoped Pepper was up for some serious workout in the bedroom tonight, because Jesus.

In one powerful move, on screen Bucky flipped Darcy back, never faltering in his rhythm as he lay Darcy back on the seat, and now he leaned over her. The only thing they could see now was Bucky’s ass, but they could actually _hear_ Darcy screaming on the video. And that was enough of that, or Tony was going to embarrass himself here. 

He paused the video and looked at Steve, who was staring at the screen, his jaw tight. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his voice strangled. “Can you send that to me?”

Tony nodded. As hot as he found the scene with Darcy and Bucky, Tony felt awful about this. He thought that Darcy had actually loved Steve and that these crazy kids were going to make it. To see this kind of betrayal was really shitty. He tried to think of how he’d feel if he saw Pepper and Rhodey doing that, and grimaced. While objectively he could say it was really fucking hot, it would have sucked big time. He patted Steve on the shoulder.

“I can kick ‘em both out if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary. But could you not show that video to anyone else?” Tony nodded again. “Thanks. I have to go.”

Tony watched him leave. He was going to have to have a talk with little Miss Lewis about not breaking superhero hearts.

\---

Tony headed into the gym; he knew that whenever something was bothering Steve, he’d try to hit it out, and Tony was getting concerned about how he was dealing with Darcy and Bucky’s betrayals. He hadn’t seen him around the Tower all day, and he hadn’t seen Darcy, either—probably too busy fucking Bucky. They’d spent 90 minutes fucking in the car. He’d know. He watched all of it after Steve left. Hey, he wasn’t judging the girl, she should absolutely get hers, but not when she was with someone like Steve.

Tony didn’t find Steve beating the shit out of some punching bags, which worried him more than he wanted to admit. Just in case, he checked the locker. He heard the water running and saw Steve’s gym bag, so he _was_ there. Okay. He was just about to leave when he heard someone moaning. The hell?

He went to investigate and very distinctly heard Steve say, “Someone’s been a very bad girl today.” It was coming from the communal shower Tony had installed as a joke. Steve and his companion were apparently using it now.

“I’m sorry,” the woman moaned. Darcy. Well. “I was just so horny.” He looked into the shower and had to stop dead at what he saw.

Darcy was bent over at the waist, hands braced against the wall like she was going to be frisked. And right now, Steve was doing a full on cavity search. With his dick. One of his hands snaked around and was busy rubbing her pussy while the other was tangled in her hair, and he was pulling her head back to kiss her throat while he pounded into her from behind. God, if Bucky and Darcy looked hot together, Steve and Darcy were scorching.

Tony was stunned. The dirty talk, the fucking—it all just seemed so wrong. This was Captain fucking America, after all. Tony always had Steve pegged as a love-making guy, not a nail-your-cheating-girlfriend-to-the-wall-with-your-dick kind of guy. Right now, though, it didn’t seem like he minded at all that his girlfriend was fucking his best friend. In fact, he seemed to be getting off on it, if the way his hips snapped to hers in a relentlessly bruising rhythm was any indication.

“You know the rules, baby doll. No fucking Bucky at work.” He did something with her fingers, making Darcy shriek. “Tony saw. There’s video.”

She turned to look over her shoulder at him. She didn’t seem at all alarmed that her infidelity was caught on camera. No, it just seemed to make her hornier. She licked her lips as snapped her hips back to meet each thrust. “Did you watch it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Oh yes. I loved the way your tits bounced as you fucked him. You looked so beautiful.”

“Did you jack off to it?”

“No. I decided I was going to save it all for my naughty girl.” Steve placed a gentle kiss to Darcy’s neck, and Darcy moaned.

From Tony’s angle, it looked like Steve was working her clit hard and she was loving every second of it. “I thought of you watching. We both thought of you watching and it made us so horny.”

“I’ll watch you tonight. I’ve got a copy of the security tapes, and we can all watch it together.” What the fuck? This was a thing with these two? Well, three, really.

“Yes,” Darcy hissed, and Tony wasn’t sure whether it was because of what Steve was doing or what he’d said.

“And he can fuck you, just like he did in the car today.”

“It was so good, baby. I want to come,” she gasped, and Steve wrapped a big hand around her throat, bringing her to lean back against him as he fucked her. Tony stifled a moan, then looked down, surprised. He hadn’t even realized he’d taken his cock out; these two were just so fucking sexy. And the thought of them and Bucky together…well.

“You already came today. A lot, from what I saw in the video. Did he make you feel good, baby doll?” Steve crooned. He was fucking her even harder now, the smack of flesh coming together so forcefully echoed through the locker room.

“So good, baby,” she moaned. “But I want to come _now_.”

“I don’t know if naughty girls get to come.”

“Please. I’ll be good.”

“Good girls don’t forget the rules.” Tony’s hand tightened on his dick. Holy fuck, this was hot. “Did you come on his dick?”

“Yes.”

“And on his fingers?”

“Yes,” Darcy moaned, humping herself against his fingers and his dick.

“And on his face?”

“Oh yes. Please, Steve.”

Without warning, he twisted his fingers and thrust into her hard. She bowed back, her head snapping up and her mouth open wide as she screamed while she came. Before she was finished with her orgasm, Steve pulled out and turned her around, thrusting into her so hard she slammed against the wall.

“Yes, oh yes,” she screamed as she clung to him, her legs locking around his hips. Steve’s hips were almost a blur as he fucked her, and it was only a matter of minutes before she was coming again.

“Where do you want me to come, baby?” Steve asked her. “In your mouth, like Bucky did? On these pretty tits of yours? Or inside you?”

“Inside me,” she gasped. “I love it when you fill me up.” That was, apparently, enough to send him over the edge as he emptied himself into her. He wasn’t loud, like Darcy; he focused on fusing their lips together, capturing Darcy’s own cries in his mouth. Tony came right along with them. Darcy and Steve stood there for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. Then Steve reached between them, scooping some of their mixed release. He held up a finger, and licked, just as Darcy leaned forward to roll swirl her tongue along his fingertip. These two just didn’t quit. Steve pulled out of her, still hard, and lowered Darcy to the ground. She got down on her knees in front of him, licking and sucking on his cock, and Tony knew he had to get out of there before he joined them. He grabbed a towel to clean up his mess as best he could, then he left them to the relative privacy of their fucking.

 


End file.
